pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Newest Greek Gods!
This page is editable by ANYONE! But HEY! HEY! HEY! SLOW DOWN! We got rules after experiencing a little turbulence. Rules are: #No REAL LIFE characters (Including the creators and actors, etc) #No grouping gods #No deleting characters, unless you have a signed a power of attorney (i'm not kidding, i don't want that thing to ever happen again) Well that's about it. have fun! The Gods *Phineas: God of Adventure, Awesomeness and Cuteness. (The King of The Gods) *Ferb: God of Creations/Invention *Candace: Goddess of Punishment or "Busting" as she prefers it *Stacy: Goddess of Fashion *Perry: God of Wildlife *Isabella: Godess of Teamwork (The Queen of The Gods) *Emily: Goddess of Sweetness *Baljeet: God of Studies *Buford: God of the Doomsday *Irving: God of Recording and Followers, Disciples, Students, Admirers, and Fans *Dill: God of Technology *Amy: Goddess of Sports *Gunther: God of Gold Medals *Jeri: Goddess of Beauty and Flowers *Adriel: God of Competitions *Goldfish: God of Hats and Useless Facts! *Ryan: God of calling Goldfish an idiot! *Daisy Hernandez: Goddess of Facts *M.J.: God of Inspiration, technology, Playstation 3s, Call of Duty games, and Secret Knowledge of Platypus Agents *Didi Martinez-Hernandez: Goddess of Weirdness *Jacob Greenfish: God Of Computing *Honey Henson: Goddess of Fairytales *Matt Hoover: God of Rules *Eric Nevis: God of Reverse Engineering *Freddy Garcia: God of Being Freddy *Alice: Goddess of Sarcasm *Zinnah: Goddess of Evil *Mateo: God of Hereos *Daisy/Randompnfnerd: Goddess of Randomness! (and Ferb) *Tarah: Goddess of Imagination . *Cain: God of the south west *American che: Goddess of Phineas and Connecticut *Tom: God of Idiocy *Doofenshmirtz: God of Evil *Monogram: God of Agents (No, not THAT Agent) *Carl: God of Lowly Organization Members *Linda: Goddess of Bad Timing and Failing to See Contraptions *Marissa: Goddess of the Future *Joanie: Goddess of Getting Marissa out of Trouble *Shadow: God of Darkness *Abbie Norman: Goddess of Cheating *Norm: God of friendliness *Addict Girl 411: Goddess of addictions and the computer *Larry the Platypus : God of Nervousness and Anxiety *Isabelle Garcio-Shapira: Goddess of Being a Jerk *Kent Green Kent Green: god of being self-absorbed *Alice 0-godess of spy-ness *Liz: goddess of goth *Ashley S. Flynn-Shapiro-Goddess of tomboy-ism *Maddyfae: Goddess of Biology and Platypeople (:P) *Albert: God of Ninjas *Kaky_k_64: God of videogames, electronics, geeks, and Japanese animation. *FG10: Godess of fruit *Zach: God of laziness *Tpffan: The goddess of writing, drawing, and being a P&F fan! *Aliesha Williams: Goddess of being fun-loving. *Lisa Devine: Goddess of being a spoiled brat. *Sam Flynn: Goddess of destroying Jeremy and Candace's relationship. *Jeremy: God of music and the love of women. *Coltrane: God of coal and trains. *Andrew: God of stupidity. *Jenny: God of nature, animals, peace, and love. *Vanessa: Goddess of darkness and gothic evilness. *Norm: God of squirrel power. *Django: God of art. *Charlene: Goddess of divorce. *Lawrence: God of irresponsible parenting. *Peter the Panda: God of pandas. *Balthazar: God of Horowitz. *Giant Floating Baby Head: Supreme God of everything that exists. *Adyson: Goddess of yelling at Doofenshmirtz *PMG: God of chess, cats, and trophies. Category:Fanon Works Category:Gods Category:Goddesses Category:Phineas and Ferb Fairy Tales Category:Victim Pages